


Coffee Talk

by JohnTheRevelator



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, chibs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTheRevelator/pseuds/JohnTheRevelator
Summary: Lockdowns are the worst. Too many people, too crowded. So you're up before dawn in the kitchen having a drink and reading your favorite book when unexpected company reveals itself...





	Coffee Talk

Lockdowns were the absolute worst. Too many people, too crowded, no time for yourself. You figured out real quick you had to be crafty to get time alone in a situation like that. Your solution was simple: go to sleep early and get up in the middle of the night to sneak in the kitchen, grab a cup of coffee and a snack, and crawl in the nook between the large industrial refrigerator and the pantry to read or browse the internet on your iPad. 3 or 4 am was your 8 am during these times.  
You had only just begun to get used to this. You hadn’t been a friend of the club for long, only about eight months, but it had been a busy two-thirds-of-a-year for the Redwood boys, this was your third lock down within that time period.  
Everyone told you that Majoring in Spanish with minors in Russian and Irish was a bad idea and that you’d never use it. Boy were they wrong. The club paid you percentages to translate and befriend their Cartel, Mafia, and IRA contacts on their behalf. You had (in less than a year) bought a new house and a car as well as paying off your student loan debt.  
All in cash.  
Needless to say this was one profitable relationship you weren’t willing to give up anytime soon, even if you did have to suffer a couple nights worth of a packed house to keep it moving along steadily.

Your alarm went off at 3:30 and you rolled out of your ‘bed’, a cot tucked away behind the bar and a scratchy blanket, to head back to the kitchen where you’d spend the next few hours until the others began to wake and you could crawl out of your hiding spot and join the rest of the crew. You snuck into the kitchen, starting the coffee pot and hopping up on the island counter to wait for it to finish.

“S'a bit early ta be 'avin’ coffee innit love?”  
You jumped off the counter, yelping and spinning around as fast as possible to face the person whose voice just startled the crap out of you.  
“FUCK!” you cursed, hand clutching your heart as your chest heaved, your breathing erratic and labored.  
“Oi, lass. I din’t mean ta scare ye,” he raised his eyebrows, leaning down and pressing his palms against the counter top and looked at you, “You okay?”  
You took a deep breath, steadying your breathing and heartbeat as you glared at him.  
“Why would you do that!?” you exclaimed.  
“I was jus’ seein’ what you 'ere up to sneakin’ off ev'ry mornin’,” he grinned at you, his dimples making you weak.  
“You…. you’ve been watching me?” you asked him, a little shocked at the attention he must have been paying you. You’d had a thing for the Scot since you met him, but you kept it under wraps, figuring you were nowhere near the type of woman that could handle a rowdy biker like him.  
But It seemed currently, with the way he was looking at you, that sly grin stretched across his cheeks, that maybe he felt similarly about you as you did about him. 

“Aye,” he breathed, his deep voice like music to your ears, “I’ve been watchin’ ye fer a while,” his smile faded and he became much more serious, a purpose behind his expression as stepped around the island, walking to your side of it and standing in front of you, his beautiful brown eyes capturing your gaze and holding it. You’d seen this look before and you recognized it.  
You swallowed hard, not daring to break eye contact as your palms began to sweat and your stomach did backflips. Chibs’ fingers wove into yours and he gave your hand a gentle squeeze as he reached his other hand up to your face, cupping your cheek and stroking it with his thumb as he released your hand and moved to grip your waist.  
He leaned into you, never breaking eye contact, your heart beating so hard you thought you might puke, praying that you wouldn’t. He stilled himself when he was just hairs away from your lips, so close you could feel his breath on your mouth as he panted lustfully, his gaze finally breaking away from yours to dart down to your lips.  
Being released from the spell his stare had you under, you closed the gap, clasping your eyes shut and pressing your lips forward into his, his fingers digging gently into your skin as he ran his tongue along your bottom lip and a low growl emanated from his chest.  
He pulled away from the kiss and pushed some hair behind your ear, searching your face for a sign, trying to see if the next move on his mind was going to fly. Seeing no signs of objection, he put both hands around your hips, lifting you up to the counter, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers grasping his hair and pulling his lips back to you. You opened your legs so he could settle between them while he gripped the back of your shirt, holding you tightly to him.  
His strong hands were holding you so firmly you didn’t ever want to be let go, his tongue playing with yours as he deepened the breathtaking kiss you shared. He moves his hands to rest on your thighs and gave them a squeeze, causing an involuntary sigh to escape your mouth. He smiled against your kiss.  
Knowing he was laughing at you, you smiled back, continuing to kiss him.  
Abruptly, he pulled away from you and took a step back, causing you to snap your eyes open and look at him desperately, the loss of contact making you weak. You could tell he was thinking by how he chewed on his bottom lip and stared out at nothing. You sat there, blankly staring at his eyes and waiting for him to speak.  
“Lass… How 'bout after this lockdown s'over I take ye on a date?” he asked and your concern over him breaking the kiss faded, being replaced with a grin as you nodded, “I’d love to, but only if you kiss me like that again,” you bit your lip and looked at him coyly.  
He let out a breath and his eyes filled with lust once again, “Deal,” he agreed as he stepped back to you, holding the sides of your face and leaning into your lips again.  
The sun outside began to rise and you, all while wrapped up in Chibs’ embrace, were praying for a speedy resolution to the club conflict.


End file.
